


Tale as Old as Time

by BriMarie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Pining, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Starcrossed, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, sad to be honest but also happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Two hearts always seem to find each other even after being reincarnated in different centuries.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a Stydia one I read a while back.

1091- England

Nini was not easily impressed by men of this age. I mean could you blame her?

Nini was the next in line of the throne for England. A few years ago, her parents had passed from a disease they had caught in Scandinavia that they did not yet have the cure for. Nini did not have any siblings and the only living relatives were incompetent of taking the throne due to their mental or physical health. She was not yet ready to take on such a task at the ripe age of 16.

Of course, she was trained to be prepared to become the queen her entire life, but she didn't realize how swiftly that time would come. She now officially made the youngest queen of England to ever exist, and the press was all over her. No one really understood her except for her amazing friend Kourtney who was a citizen that had worked as a servant for her.

They were currently in Nini’s room getting ready for a meeting with a series of princes she already knew that she would be uninterested in. She has never met a genuinely good prince in all of the continent yet, and she's assuming the people she's been assigned to meet aren't any better.

Kourtney was helping her tighten a corset. "Ow sweet heavens! Kourtney please do be careful! You're going to squeeze the breath out of my breast." Nini said. Kourtney gave an apologetic face as she loosened up her corset.

"Sorry your highness." She said. Nini rolled her eyes. "I told you not to refer to be as that. It's far too formal." She said. "But your highness you know I'd get an earful if even one person hears me refer to you as your birth name." Kourtney said. "Do you see anyone else in this room right now?" Nini asked. Kourtney looked around and saw no one. "I suppose not." She said in defeat.

"As queen, my first order ever is for you to refer to me as Nini from now on regardless of what others say. No if’s, and’s, or but’s about it." She finished. Kourtney seemed stunned by her words. "Surely you don't mean that." Kourtney said. 

"I indeed do. Now help me put on some make up. I really don't feel like hearing a mouthful from Madam Jenn about me not meeting my requirements for an appropriate amount of makeup. It becomes quite dreadful I admit." Nini said. Kourtney did as she was told and finished it in time for the meeting of the princes.

Five princes later and Nini was bored out of her mind. All of them were more or less horrible options for her. They either gloated too much or were just arseholes. When Madam Jenn was about to call for the next man, Nini put a halt to it.

“I think I’ve seen enough for the day. I’ll be retiring to my room if anyone needs me.” Nini said as she stormed out of the room. She heard footsteps from behind her. “Your majesty you can’t just run off on a prince like that! It’ll make the kingdom and you look bad!” Madam Jenn said. Nini didn’t stop her pace or even look back at her.

“Then let them think that. I have no desire to meet another empty brained prince. I find it ridiculous that I need to be wed to rule anyways. Is there a way for me to rule unmarried?” Nini asked. Madam shook her head and gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry your highness, but rules are rules. You’d have to give up your throne in order to get out of this.” 

“Then I’ll give up my throne.” Nini said nonchalantly. Madam Jenn gasped loudly. “Your highness, surely you don’t mean that!” Nini just shrugged. “I mean all the throne has given me is bad fortune. I mean if my parents never travelled to Scandinavia to meet a prince for me, maybe they wouldn’t be dead! If I weren’t royalty, I could leave this god forsaken castle without ten million guards walking around me. I could marry someone for love and not for prestige! How am I equally as blessed as I am cursed?!” Nini yelled.

Nini finally turned to look at Madam Jenn when she didn’t respond to her. When she saw her scared face, she began to calm down. “I apologize; I’m just stressed. I’ll remain in my bedroom until supper with Kourtney.” Nini said. Madam Jenn nodded and walked away.

When Nini finally arrived to her room, she was greeted by Kourtney who had been patiently waiting to hear all about the princes she met. “So how’d it go? Anyone worth your time?” Kourtney asked. Nini groaned and plopped down on her bed. “Oh my, that bad?” Nini groaned again into her pillow.

“Nini you know I can’t understand a thing you say right?” Nini finally rolled over. “None of them were worth while. At this rate, I might have to just settle for whoever walks in next. Or just give up the throne.” Nini said. 

“I fully understand why you’re upset. I would hate to marry for status instead of love. It just seems unfair. Bloody hell I’d probably just leave.” Kourtney said. A light bulb went off in Nini’s head.

“Oh my goodness, how could I have been so stupid? I should just leave. No responsibilities. No unwanted marriages. No stresses of keeping up my image. I need to break free!” Nini said hopping off of her bed.

“Oh I wasn’t serious! Don’t listen to me!” Kourtney said automatically regretting her words. “No, my mind is made up. Tonight I will leave the castle for a full night without being held back with your help.” Nini said pointing at her. 

She cut Kourtney off before she could shut her idea down. “You can’t defy me. This is an order! I need to do this.” Nini said. Kourtney sighed in defeat. “Alright what’s the plan?” 

~

Later that evening, Nini and Kourtney planned her escape. Nini knew of the secret escape route in her room in case of intruders. It led all the way to a garden off the castle’s premises. Kourtney would be her protection and guide since she knew the village more than her. They had both dressed in costumes so villagers wouldn’t bug her.

Nini opened the door to the route and looked back at Kourtney. “Ready?” Nini asked. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Kourtney said. “Good enough.” Nini said as she crawled into the cramped space. The route was kind of long since it branched out so far. When they finally got to the end, they both ended up in the garden of some villager. They both dusted themselves off.

“Alright we made it! Where to next? I heard there’s a really cool pub in the square. Oh and I also heard of the little markets you can buy food at. Oh and I heard-

“Nini goodness gracious calm down! There’s no way we could possibly venture all of these places in one night. Let’s start with one place first. How about that pub?” Kourtney suggested. Nini nodded frantically. “Yes, sounds good to me!”

They both covered themselves as much as they could and successfully made it to the pub unnoticed and unbothered. “Welcome to your very first pub. It’s not much, but the drinks are pretty swell.” Kourtney said. Nini looked at the place in amazement. “Not much? This place is incredible! I’ve never even seen such a place with so many cracks in the walls or mold. Truly astonishing.” Nini said. 

“That’s the most privileged thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” Kourtney said as they both laughed and sat at the bar. “We’ll both have two mugs of your finest beer.” Kourtney ordered. As the girls conversed while waiting for their drinks, a man had tapped Nini on the shoulder causing them both to look at him.

“Good evening miss, I could not help but admire your beauty. I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure to make your acquaintance. Are you from around here because I feel like I would’ve noticed you.” The man said. Nini has never been approached by a man in her life in this manner, so she didn’t know how to react.

“Um actually I would just like to have a few drinks with my dear friend here in peace if you don’t mind, but thank you for the compliment.” Nini said turning her attention back to Kourtney, but the man didn’t give up. 

“Oh come on, you don’t want to pursue me? I’d make a great husband.” The man said. Kourtney slowly made a move towards her pocket knife just in case he’d try something. “No, I’m not interested. Please leave us.” Nini said. The man grabbed Nini’s shoulder forcefully which made her wince. 

“You pay attention when a man speaks to you.” He said menacingly. Kourtney was about to wield her sword before another person stepped in front of them. “Woah, woah, woah! Calm down now. No one has to get hurt. Now the lovely lady said she didn’t want to be courted by you, and you sir should respect that.” The curly haired stranger said. 

The man cracked his knuckles and mean mugged the stranger. “Oh yeah? And who the hell are you?” The large man asked. The stranger showed no signs of being intimidated. Matter of fact, the stranger smirked when the larger man asked him.

“Richard Bowen, fellow peasant. Pleasure to meet you.” He said holding out a hand to shake. The larger man slapped his hand out of his way and grabbed the kind stranger by the collar to pull him closer. “Well Richard Bowen, how would you like to get your arse handed to you?” The larger man said.

Richard gave an unconcerned shrug. “Eh it’d be a normal Thursday for me.” He said. The man lifted him off the ground and raised a fist. “You’re done Bowen.” The man said. Before he could cause any more damage, Nini had managed to kick the man straight between his legs. The man dropped Richard and fell to the ground in pain. “You little harlot! I’ll get you and your peasant friends!” The man said.

Kourtney grabbed Nini’s wrist and ran out of the pub before the man regained his strength. The Richard guy had followed behind them. “Hey I know a good place to hide out.” He said. Kourtney gave Nini a skeptical look before accepting his offer. “Come on Kourtney, live a little.” Nini said. Kourtney finally agreed to let the stranger direct them to safety.

They had followed him to a nearby alley and went behind a secluded door that wouldn’t be visible to someone who was just walking by. “We should be safe in here for a short while. That guy is always starting something.” He said. The girls looked around the place and noticed the poor upkeep of the place.

“You live here?” Nini asked. He nodded. “Uh yes, it’s not much but it’s better than living off the street.” He answered. “Thank you for stepping up for me. That was very valiant of you.” Nini said. He blushed and waved it off. “Oh it was nothing really. It’s what any man would’ve done.” He said. “But you were the only man that did anything. There were multiple people there, yet you were the one that had enough courage to fight a much larger man. I will forever be grateful.” 

He giggled nervously at her praise. “What’re you girls doing at the Ugly Duckling after dusk? The men in this town act like animals after they’ve had their fair share of drinks after dusk. It’s very unsafe for women, especially for the ones as gorgeous as you.” He said.

Nini and Richard both kept giving each other googly eyes, and it made Kourtney sick. “Sweet heavens I feel as if I’m interrupting.” Kourtney said. “A-anyways we should get back to where we came from sometime soon. Surely someone will notice I’m gone sooner or later.” Nini said. “Oh what a shame. May I see you again?” He asked with hopeful eyes. 

She had never seen a man with such beautiful features in her life. He was truly breathtaking. “Hopefully one day.” Nini said. “What should I call you?” He asked. “The name is Nini. It’s been a pleasure meeting you Sir Bowen.” Nini curtsied. He took her hand and kissed it.

“No need for the Sir; that’s so formal and undeserved. And trust me the pleasure was all mine.” He said. “May we meet again.” Nini said as her and Kourtney left.

The two girls were able to make it back to the palace without anyone noticing they had left. When they finally settled in her room, Kourtney gave her a judgy look. “You know we can’t do that again right? This is a one and done deal.” Kourtney said. Nini gave her a devious smile that said otherwise.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in years. I’ve never felt so alive.” Nini said as she thought of the events of tonight. “You can’t see that man again Nini! He’s not your status and he has no idea who you are!” Kourtney said already knowing what she was thinking. 

“That’s the best part! He will treat me as his equal instead of royalty. He will see my soul not my status. It’s been my dream for anyone to see me like that.” Nini explained. Kourtney sighed and knew that she didn’t actually hold the power in their relationship. “Ugh fine, but I’ll only cover you for so long when you leave.” Nini clapped while jumping up and down from excitement.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no clue what this means to me!” Nini said as she gave her a hug. “Yeah yeah, you’re lucky I care for you so much.” 

The next day, Nini had decided to sneak out again to find that Richard man again. There was just something about him that attracted her. She had told Kourtney she wanted to go alone this time which took a lot of convincing. She retraced her steps towards his home and was proud of herself when she finally found the secret door. She knocked a few times.

The door opened slightly so that he could peek. “Who is it?” He asked. “My name is Nini. We met yesterday after you saved me from that man at the bar.” She reminded him. “Oh, I didn’t expect to see you so soon! Do come in.” He said opening the door wider for her.

She came in and sat down on one of his stools. “Sorry to bother you, I just couldn’t stop thinking of you. I just had to see you.” Nini admitted. He laughed as his face reddened. “Well I’m glad to hear that because I couldn’t stop thinking about you too.” They both grinned.

“Tell me about yourself Richard. There’s something about you that’s just so intriguing.” Nini said. “There’s so much to be told.” He said. “Well lucky for you, I’ve nowhere to be and I can always come back if I need to.” She said. He smiled from ear to ear. “I’d like that.”

And that’s exactly what they did.

Almost every night, Nini would sneak out of her castle to meet up with Richard. He had took her places she’d never seen before and tell her stories about his life as a peasant. She truly had no idea how the average person lived, so she was always fully invested in his tales. 

After a month of secret hangouts, she finally told him who she was. He was at first freaked out like most, but eventually got over it. Time seemed to have come and gone when they hung out. It was never enough time. Months became a year, and during that year she had realized what the emotion of love felt like.

No prince could make her heart beat like Richard could. No man could make her laugh or feel as worthy as Richard could. No man would make her happy like he could. 

A little bit later after she realized her feelings, he had asked her to be with him despite their status, and she fully agreed. So that’s when she knew what she had to do.

She had to give up her thrown. 

She knew she would be forced to stay since there were no alive blood relatives to take the thrown, so she planned out her entire escape plan.

A week later, Kourtney came in Nini’s room looking for her but didn’t find her. She had asked all the guards if they had seen her and they were just as clueless as her. Kourtney went back to her room and checked the secret door to the escape route and was greeted by a note pinned to the door. She took it off and read it aloud.

My dearest citizens and staff,

It pains me to say that I will no longer be your nation’s queen as of today. I have been incredibly unhappy and unfulfilled since I became the ruler. Though it is in my blood to continue my reign, I simply can not handle the pressure or regulations. As my last official order, I’ve decided to name Madam Kourtney to take my place as queen since I have no bloodline. If anyone opposes to my opinion, know that I never asked and my word is final. Please don’t try to find me. I have found a man who I love and know will take care of me. I’ll send letters when I can. 

Sincerely,

Queen Nina of England

Kourtney began to tear up as she read the content. It was a bittersweet feeling. She had lost her friend but became a queen in the same day. “Oh Nini, you will be missed my good friend.” 

Richard and Nini had lived a nice life. They had escaped to what is now France where they had carried on their lives as merchants. Nini did end up sending a few letters to Kourtney over the years informing her of what she was currently doing and Kourtney would do the same. 

Richard and Nini ended up having three kids by their 30s. Unfortunately, Richard had ended up dying after he had drowned during a fishing accident. And Nini had lost her mind. She was a woman left with 3 kids with no support. She wrote what would be her final letter to Kourtney forever explaining what’s going to probably happen.

Three months later, Nini gets a cold. And then that cold turned into the flu. And that flu turned out to be yellow fever. When she’s too contagious, she sends her kids off to her old palace where she knew Kourtney would keep them safe. 

And on a cold November night, Kourtney was informed through a letter that Nini had finally passed. Kourtney mourned her friend, but knew she had to raise the children the way she would’ve wanted her to. 

For her.

***

1351- France

Nini was a maid for a very rich family, the Bowen’s, who lived in Paris. They were the second richest family in the whole country right behind the royals of course. They were basically celebrities around the country, and it was considered an honor to even be in the same place as them. 

Nini in a sense had become a part of the family sense she had worked for them and lived under their roof for so many years. She had begun working there along side her mother Dana since she was the ripe age of 6. She usually would help clean or cook around the house. She even stayed after her mother died when she was 11 because it was the only life she knew.

As a result, their only son Richard Bowen has become very keen of her since she was only a few months younger than him. She had always tried to stay away from him since it was unheard of for people of his class to be friends with their employees. But he didn’t seem to mind as much, and as time went on she didn’t seem to mind as much either. And yes maybe they did have a little thing for each other.

They had everything...well maybe not everything. You see, the Black Plague didn’t care if you were dirt poor or filthy rich. It came for anyone that was in its path. Unfortunately, the Bowen’s home was no exception. And no one had a cure. 

Richard was currently in his room pacing back and forth while Nini tried to calm him down. “It’s truly terrifying that I can’t control something for once in my life! This virus could be the death to all mankind. We’re doomed! God is punishing us!” Richard cried.

“Sir please just take a seat and relax. We’ll overcome. We always do.” She said in a relaxing voice. Her words did not seem to have an effect on him. “Nini, half of France is dead! Some of my peers and staff are being infected by the hour, and my parents are...well you know.” He said sadly as he plopped down on his bed.

She slowly walked over to him and joined him on the mattress. She rested a comforting hand on his back. His parents had gotten the plague and were immediately sent to the hospital, but it wasn’t looking promising. Richard wasn’t even allowed to see them since it was so contagious. 

“It’ll be alright. I’m right here, and I’m in it for the long game.” She said. He had met her gaze, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the hope in her eyes. “And thank god I have you.” He said as he joined their hands together.

Everything wasn’t alright though. A few days later, he was informed that his parents had died from the disease leaving him as the rightful owner of their land. He waited until he was alone in his room to let out all of the tears he had pent up. Nini had followed him to his room once she heard the news and immediately held him. 

He rested his head on her shoulder while gripping her as if his life depended on it until there were no tears left to cry. She never wanted to see him this beaten up again. Once he finally dropped his last tear, he looked up at her with a grateful smile. “Thank you for doing this. You really don’t have to. It’s not part of your job.” He said. She smiled and didn’t release her grip on him.

“I said it once, and I’ll say it again sir. I’m in it for the long game.” She said. He cracked a smile for the first time that day. “You just might be the only person on earth who really knows me.” He said. The mood of the room changed and his mourning mood turned to longing. 

She watched as he rested his head on hers and began to stroke her face. She felt like she would melt at any given moment. “You’re my closest relationship also.” She responded. And they both couldn’t pretend like the chemistry between them wasn’t there. 

The following month, he had realized after his parents deaths that life was too short to beat around the bush. He had professed his undying feelings to Nini in a long speech that made her cry of happiness. She apparently had felt the same, so they agreed to elope since there was no telling how long their lives were gonna be during this pandemic.

A week later, they legally married at the church with no big celebration. They had been extremely happy and remained that way for three whole months until the thing they feared the most happened.

Nini spotted a spore on herself.

They both knew what this meant, but neither decided to say it out loud. But the elephant in the room kept getting bigger and bigger until it could no longer be ignored. 

“Richard...” She had started. He began shaking his head. “No. I already know what you’re going to say, and I won’t have it.” He said stubbornly. “Richard I don’t want you to die too.” She said. He shook his head frantically. 

“Absolutely not. I will not leave you okay? You make me whole, and no virus can separate me from you. I meant my word when I said for sickness and in health when I married you. I’m in it for the long game.” He said. She felt hot tears come down her face at his beautiful speech. He reached over to her and gave her a loving kiss. “We’ll overcome.” He said alluding back to one of their conversations from months ago. She humorlessly laughed. 

“We always do.”

A few days later, they both had the plague and decided to spend the remaining days they had in their home. They had told stories and kissed like there was no tomorrow in their bed. And when they fell asleep on a Wednesday night, they both didn’t wake up in the morning.

Though their time was short, their love story was talked about for decades to come by the locals and staff. Their bodies were dead, but their hearts lived on.

***

1692- Salem, Massachusetts 

The small town of Salem has always been Nina’s home since as long as she could remember. It was always perfect for her since it was so quiet and everybody was kind to each other. 

She had worked as a doula and a nanny in her town. Some people needed her assistance more than others, and that someone was Richard Bowen. Richard was an average man who worked as a blacksmith for the town. When his parents died ten years ago, he was left to take care of his younger brother. 

He realized quickly that he needed assistance since he had no idea how to take care of a child on his own, which is how he met Nina. He was immediately drawn to her the moment they met. Her charisma was alluring and he could see why so many townspeople had given her such good reviews.

She also was good at entertainment on the side. She loved to sing and perform for the kids she’d nanny and would host magic shows for them. She was just the definition of perfection. He couldn’t help but accidentally find himself falling for her.

“Nina will you do me a favor?” Richard asked. She turned her body towards his. “Yes sir. What do you need?” She asked. “Will you sing for me? I love your voice. It brings me great joy.” He requested. She blushed. “Oh um I usually only perform for the children to amuse them. I’ve never performed in front of adults.” She said.

“Well you should! Someone with your talents should be sharing your voice with others who will truly appreciate it. Also there’s a first time for everything.” Richard said trying his best to persuade her. “Um yeah okay let me just warm up my vocals.” She said. He smiled and took a seat on his couch. 

“Well this song I made is called Gross. I’ve never sang it in front of anyone before, so please be kind.” She said. He nodded and assured her he’d be considerate. The moment she began singing he was put in a trance. Her voice was so calming and he swore she had the voice of an angel. Maybe she was an angel in the past life. 

When she finished, he felt goosebumps appear on his arms. He began to clap enthusiastically. “You really have a gift!” He said as he walked closer to her. “Thank you sir. It means a lot.” She said looking down at her feet. “As a thank you for singing for me and for taking care of my brother for so many years now, let me treat you to a night in the square.” He said.

She was surprised he had asked her to hang out with him all of a sudden since she had never been asked to hang out with him before. “Really? You want to have dinner with me?” She asked just to make sure what she heard was correct. He chuckled. “Yeah of course I want to dine with you. Why do you appear so amazed? Besides I should’ve done this years ago.” He said.

“Oh well, okay I just have never been asked to go out with a man before.” She admitted rather embarrassed of her lack of experience. “I’m surprised no man has asked you by now. I thought surely men were in line waiting to get your attention. Their loss.” He said. Her face became as crimson as her dress.

“What time should I be ready?” She asked. “I’ll stop by your cottage at sunset. Wear whatever your comfortable with.” He said. 

Later that day, he had walked to her home. She had come out in a dress he’d never seen her wear before. He assumed it had to be for special occasions. He took her to a tavern that he liked where they shared personal things about each other that they didn’t already know. 

When they left the tavern, a few of the villagers were dancing and the pair decided to join. They laughed as they spun in circles, and he’d find a way to lift her off the ground just to see how her face lit up. When the date was over and they walked to her home, he had kissed her on the cheek and had already asked for another date. She said yes.

Ten dates later, he knew he was a goner. There was no one that could take her from him. That is until a horrible day in June when a few girls from the village stated they had seen some people doing witchcraft. Both him and Nina thought it was a bunch of nonsense, but a lot of the town had fallen for it.

One night, he heard a banging at his door and was hesitant to answer it. When he did, he was greeted by a few townsmen with pitch forks and fire. “What’s the meaning of this at this untimely hour?” Richard asked. “We heard you’ve been courting a witch. We’re here to take her for questioning.” One of the townspeople say. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t know who told you that, but Nina is not a witch!” Richard defended. “I saw her doing some magic tricks for the kids at the square a few days ago! She must be a witch! I say we cease her!” One of the older women said. The other members of the mob cheered. 

“Over my dead body!” Richard said. The mob aggressively opened his door and pushed him aside. “Nina, run! Don’t let them get to you!” Richard yelled as he was being held back by a few of the mob members. He heard footsteps from his kitchen running out of the back door. “Don’t let her get away men!” The leader of the mob said. He watched helplessly as they chased her.

She didn’t get too far. The members had cornered her in the neighbors back yard and arrested her. She had been brought in for questioning and was placed in a jail with other “witches” like her. Richard did everything in his power to try to help her, but the town was against them both. 

When her trial came, she had been found guilty and was sentenced to be hanged at Gallows Hill alongside other witches. Loved ones were allowed to visit an hour before their execution to say their goodbyes. The moment they locked eyes for the first time in weeks, they both broke down.

They had both realized that they would no longer be able to go on dinner dates, play the piano together, or dance until both their feet hurt. He was sure he’d marry this woman, but the odds weren’t in their favor. He cradled her in his arms and they both balled into each other’s shoulders. She wanted so desperately to hold him again, but they had her arms chained up so that she couldn’t try anything.

“I love you no matter what happens. Please know that.” She said in between sobs. “I love you too. It’s unfair what they’re doing to you. They have no right! I will never let this go. I’ll never let you go.” He said. “It’s been an honor working for you and loving you. Even if our time was cut far too short, I’ll forever be grateful.” She said. His weeping had overcome him and he wasn’t able to form full sentences anymore. 

The guard had to pull him off of her when it was finally time to go. They had both screamed as many I love you’s and comforting words to each other as he was being pulled away. 

Thirty minutes later, she was executed with three other suspects. Richard couldn’t make himself look at her. He refused to go to the execution knowing the sight of her lifeless body would haunt him. 

He hadn’t been the same after that fateful day. He had become a fan of alcohol and unfortunately abused it as much as possible. Anything was better than feeling the void in his heart. His brother who was now 18 had tried to stop him, but it was no use.

When his liver could no longer handle it, he found himself lying on his floor with a broken glass of whiskey by his side too weak to even clean up his mess.

As he felt his heartbeat begin to deteriorate, all he had in mind was her face, her gentle touch, her angelic voice. 

Her.

And when his eyes closed for the last time, he was buried next to her remains. His brother was aware of the pairs love and had made sure their tombstones had demonstrated their passion for each other.

“Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion.”

***

1917- Italy

Ricky Bowen was not built for war.

He lost his father in the Spanish American War two decades ago, and he had watched his mom’s soul slowly die with him. If he ended up dying on that battlefield, he had no idea how his mother would survive. He was her support system since women didn’t exactly get the best jobs, and she was widowed.

He had been devastated when he found out he was drafted to the war. He had no experience with shooting a gun or fighting in his life. He was just a musician who worked at a jazz club in New York. His mother was in shambles when he was shipped off to Italy to fight off the Central Powers. It broke his heart to see her like that, but they both knew he had no choice.

During the first week, they all were allowed to tour the city of Venice before having to go to war. Ricky had pretty much stayed to himself since he didn’t really plan on making any military pals. He had decided to take a stroll through the magnificent city trying his best to find a certain restaurant he heard was to die for. Since he’d be here a while, he decided to bring an Italian to English dictionary to learn some of the vocabulary. 

He began to give up on the hope of finding the restaurant and decided to just find a spot to read. He had found a perfect spot on a bench in one of the most beautiful greenhouses he’d ever seen. He sat and began studying his Italian until he saw a figure approaching him. He looked up and saw a rather short woman who was dressed in a white gown to her knees.

He had forgotten how to speak at all when he saw how prepossessing she was. He was convinced that he had died and went to heaven somehow and was being greeted by an angel.

“Ciao.” She said waving at him with a polite smile. “Uh hi.” He said unsure of what she just said. She had said something in Italian, but he didn’t understand her. “I’m sorry I don’t speak Italian very well yet.” He said raising his little beginners book. Once she saw that, she took the book from his hand and pointed at each word she was trying to say to form a sentence.

“Are you lost?” She had pointed to him. He nodded is head. She began pointing at words again. “Do you need help finding where you’re supposed to be?” She had asked. He nodded again. He grabbed the dictionary and began pointing. “Can you help me find Maggiono’s?” He asked. She smiled and nodded. She gently grabbed his wrist and began pulling. 

She had taken him to the restaurant and had been kind enough to order for him since he didn’t understand anything. She had said her name was Nina but she went by Nini. To him, her name suited her perfectly since it meant grace.

They had chatted as much as they possibly could using the book and certain signals to try to understand each other. It turns out she knew a little English but not enough to hold a long conversation. After their lunch, she had shown him around the city. She had introduced him to the Grand Canal, Saint Mark’s Basilica, St. Mark’s Square, and many other noticeable landmarks he had heard about a few times.

These places were absolutely jaw dropping, but none of these places beauty came close to the woman who was linked to his arm. When sunset began to appear in the horizon, he knew it was time for him to go. He got out the book again. “Can we meet again?” He said. She nodded.

“Let’s meet on the Rialto Bridge tomorrow at noon.” She said. He agreed, and they gave each other a brief hug. She got on her tippy toes and pecked his cheek as a goodbye.

“Bye Bye Ricky.” She had said in English with a strong Italian accent. Her words were music to his ears, and he swore he wanted to listen to her for the rest of his life. He had gone to sleep with a cheesy smile on his face. He was so excited for tomorrow.

He had gotten up bright and early to make sure everything he needed to get done was finished before he was off for the rest of the day. He had picked up a few roses before he headed to the destination. He had always been anxious about time, so he made sure to be at the bridge at least ten minutes before the time they were supposed to meet.

He saw her walking to him in his side vision and he felt himself being bewitched by her beauty all over again. She had worn a lovely red dress that had gone to her knees with small white polka dots. She also had matching red lips and heels to go with it. 

He began to walk towards her to meet her half way. He couldn’t help but take another look at her since she was so beautiful. “I got you some flowers.” He said giving the small bouquet to her. Even though she didn’t understand his words, she understood his gesture. She took them and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Grazie Ricky.” She had said. “Let’s go to a cafe.” She said in English. Her English threw him off, and she laughed at his reaction. He got out his Italian dictionary and began pointing. “That was very good! Did you already know that?” He asked. She shook her head and took the book.

“I learned it over night. I practiced it to see your face.” She said. He latched his arm with hers. “Shall we go?” He asked in Italian. “We shall.” She answered. The two spent the entire day together attempting to learn the others culture and language.

After another amazing day, they had agreed to once again meet each other. They had met anytime he had free time. It had been hard sometimes to keep in contact when he’d either go to training or go to battle, but they made it work for many months now.

Anytime he was stationed somewhere out of the country, she always sent him love letters in the best English she could using her own English dictionary. He would always write back explaining what was going on at wherever he was stationed. 

He had been gone for a month in Germany, and was happy to get the news he’d be going back to Venice. He was so happy to be back to his base not only to rest, but to see his girl. He had picked up some of the roses she loved so much whenever he got off of his units boat. The moment he got into his civilian clothes, he ran to her house. He just needed to see her. She opened the door and practically screamed when she saw him.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs and arms around him as he embraced her. She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss full of her passion for him. She looked him in his eyes and knew exactly how she felt about him. 

“I love you.” She said in English. He smiled and gave her another loving kiss. “Ti amo anch'io.” He said back. They both laughed and went inside of her apartment. They had kissed until they were breathless and had shared their experiences during their time apart.

A week later, he had to fight in France. They had spent the whole day together the day before his departure since they couldn’t guarantee his safe return every time he left. “Write me!” He said as he ran back to his base from her home. And she did.

The moment he got on the boat, she wrote, and wrote, and wrote until her fingers cramped. She had only gotten a response back once despite sending at least five letters in the past month. She was beginning to get worried, but she didn’t let that stop her from writing him.

She had simply passed it off as him being too busy to write back or maybe it got lost in the mail. Another two weeks go by, and she hasn’t heard from him. She doesn’t let it get to her. Then another two weeks go by, and she begins to feel her heart break. Then it happened.

She gets a knock on her door.

She beams and she couldn’t have been more excited to hear she had a visitor. She had heard the men were coming back that day, so she was ecstatic to see her love again. She opens the door fully expecting Ricky to greet her with a bouquet of roses and a loving kiss as he always did, but instead was greeted by two servicemen dressed in formal attire who had an American flag folded into a glass triangular case.

No. 

This can’t be happening. They’ve got the wrong house. There’s no way. The servicemen both give her sympathetic looks as they handed her the flag. “Ms. Salazar-Roberts we regret to inform you that Richard Bowen has been killed in action...”

Nini didn’t hear anything else he said. Everything was blurry. Her heart was in pieces, and her mind was blank. Suddenly, she’s falling to the ground and the last thing she hears before blacking out are the shouts of the soldiers calling out to her.

She had woken up on her couch with one of her neighbors sitting across from her. “You’re finally awake.” Her neighbor said. Nini slowly got up from her spot and looked around. The soldiers were nowhere to be found. “What happened?” She asked rubbing her throbbing head. Her neighbor had the same sympathetic look the soldiers had and then she remembered what happened. 

He was gone.

Nini began to tear up and her neighbor tried everything to try to calm her down, but nothing would work. Nothing would bring the love of her life back. She’ll never get to hear about his war stories or listen to him mumble in his sleep ever again. No more roses or strolls. 

No more Ricky.

A month since his death had passed and she still wasn’t in the best of shape. She was still grieving and on top of that, she was certain she had come down with something. Some mornings she’d wake up and feel as if she were going to faint. 

She had found out a little later she had the Spanish Flu and that she probably wouldn’t survive it considering the fact that she couldn’t afford the medicine. She was oddly okay with it though. A part of her soul had died along with Ricky and she just didn’t feel as if she could carry on without him.

On a chilly Tuesday in 1918, her nurse came to check on her to see if she was eating. She was greeted by an unconscious and pale Nini resting on her couch loosely gripping onto a sheet of paper. The nurse took the sheet and noticed it was the last love letter Ricky had sent.

She felt a tear roll down her face as she rested a blanket over Nini’s stationary body. “Sleep well Nina.”

***

Present Day- Salt Lake City

“Hey Nini?”

Nini turned her head towards his when he called her name. Ricky and Nini were currently star gazing in Ricky’s backyard. 

“Yes?” 

“Do you think we were meant for each other?”

She furrowed her brows as she looked at her boyfriend. 

“Yes of course. Are you trying to say that we’re not?” She asked worriedly. He chuckled and grabbed her hand tight.

“No, god no. I’d never say that. I just feel like deep down in my soul that we were meant to be together. Like our souls are connected. I don’t know how to explain it.” Ricky realized how silly he sounded. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“I feel it too. I’ve always felt it. Ever since day one, I knew we were supposed to be together whether it was romantic or not.” She said. 

She curled up onto his body and he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her gently on the head. It would be one of many kisses to come. 

***

_I knew right away that you were it for me._   
_There were no reservations_   
_or second thoughts._   
_I saw you and in an instant I knew in my bones,_   
_My soul had known yours lifetimes ago._

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out sadder and longer than intended, but I enjoyed every second of it. Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> The last little poem is by Beau Taplin :)


End file.
